Indigo Tribe
The Indigo Tribe is an inter-galactic missionary-force originally created for the sole purpose of opposing the rise of the Black Lantern Corps. Wielding the Indigo Light of Compassion, members of the tribe can draw upon and use the emotional powers of other lantern corps if a corpsman is within their vicinity. While on initial observation the Indigo Tribe may seem to be made up of various individuals who all possess, and are recruited into the tribe for, a large capacity for compassion, the tribe is actually made up of the worst killers and remorseless sadists that the universe has ever known. Hunted and captured by Green Lantern Abin Sur, they were each brought to the tribe's home planet, Nok, where they were subjected to the Indigo Light of compassion and bestowed with their aforementioned capacity for empathy. History During his tenor as an intergalactic peace keeper, Green Lantern Abin Sur came to the planet Nok to thwart a siege against its inhabitants. During the siege, Abin Sur and a Nok native called Natromo uncovered a wellspring to the power of Compassion. Discovering that if they coated their weapons in the "indigo light" that the wellspring emitted, those struck by them would suddenly feel remorse as well as regret over their actions. After the siege ended, Abin Sur and Natromo decided to harness the indigo light to form an army to oppose the Blackest Night Prophecy which prophesied the rise of the Black Lantern Corps and the consumption of all life. To accomplish that, the two harnessed wellspring to create the Indigo Lantern Power Battery. Once crafted, Abin Sur departed the world and later returned with a criminal called Iroque who was forcibly given an Indigo Power Ring. Upon contact with the ring, the formerly criminal suddenly felt remorse over her actions and became a completely changed individual. Seeing the result, Abin Sur began collecting other criminals from across space and fitted them with these Power Rings thus forming the Indigo Tribe to fight the Blackest Night. Involvement Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs Vendors/Taskmasters Equipment Trivia *Members of the Indigo Tribe speak a language that is unknown even to the Green Lantern Power Rings, which are supposed to hold knowledge of every language in the universe. *"Nok" ('May compassion guide you') is the most commonly used phrase amongst members of the indigo tribe. Other translated phrases/words included; "Le Orak Te Name" ('My name is Name'), "Luca" ('Please') and "Klok Ner" ('Help me'). *In addition to a power ring, Indigo Tribe members also wield coral-like staves that act as their power batteries and energy conduit. *The Indigo Light of compassion is the most elusive light within the emotional spectrum. Very few can wield the indigo light because it requires the user to give themselves over completely to the universe and be able to feel and empathise with every living creature in existence. *The tribe's power is fuelled by Proselyte, an entity that is the embodiment of compassion. *While indeed created to thwart the Blackest Day prophecy, the Tribe was also created for a secondary reason; to oppose the emotionless Guardians of the Universe should they ever become mad with power and attempt to bend the emotion-filled universe to their way of thinking as a means to "maintain order". Gallery External links *Indigo Tribe DC Database * Wikipedia Category:Indigo Tribe Category:Corrupted Zamaron Category:Groups Category:Oa Under Siege Category:Blackest Night